


Poco a poco

by sporkyadrasteia (dharmavati)



Category: Nodame Cantabile (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Dark Agenda Challenge, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/sporkyadrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you ready for today? It's going to be our big day!" Sakura and Mine on their next big step in musicianship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poco a poco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kumarei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/gifts).



She had been working her way through the second movement of Dittersdorf's _Concerto in D Major_ one last time when she noticed Mine breathing foggy smiley faces on the window of the practice booth. Sakura grinned back as she opened the door.

"Sakura-chan! Wow, I've never seen you at school this early! Are you ready for today? It's going to be our big day!" he exclaimed with an exuberance that very few other people could aspire to emulate during the brightest hours of the day, much less at 3:00 in the morning.

"Yes, I'm afraid I couldn't even sleep during the night!," Sakura replied. "I would have practiced at home but my father won't stop weeping silently whenever I try that, so I've come here to avoid the distraction."

"Oh, I see." Mine's enthusiastic expression softened. "I suppose he's still not come around to your choice of instrument."

Sakura laughed. "No, no, he's really gotten past all that since you all thankfully pulled him to his senses. No, now, he's just very emotional lately about how I'm finally participating in competitions. What about you? Are you going through this insomnia as well?"

Mine shook his head. "No, I sleep like a baby, but I like to wake up early to so that I can wish Kiyora a good night."

"How sweet! You're always so naturally considerate and _confident_, Mine-kun. I wish--" She glanced down her contrabass "--I wish that I could be just as confident for today."

"Don't worry so much, Sakura! You've improved so much now that you have time to practice and, don't forget, you were the best at twirling when we were in our amazing costume orchestra."

Sakura chuckled once again. "Somehow I don't think that's not something that the judges will look for in the competition, but thank you very much all the same."

"I think you'll be just fine!" Mine reassured her, but then added in a conspiratorial whisper, "But you know what will help you along the way?"

"What?" Sakura asked in an equally hushed tone.

"You need to have your proper good luck charm. I'm actually wearing mine," he replied as he pulled at the collar of his dress shirt to reveal a black S Oke shirt underneath. "Whether I win or lose at today's competition doesn't matter to me; I've already been a concert master to one of the best. Now, I can just go in front of those judges with my head held high and play the best I can!"

"If I weren't wearing a dress for the competition, I would do that as well," Sakura admitted. "I keep my own S Oke shirt in my contrabass case though, so that the good luck will rub off there instead."

"Well then, what are you so worried about?" Mine asked. "Let's hope to find each other on the winners' list, shall we?"

"Yes, I'll look forward to it," Sakura replied with a solemn nod.


End file.
